Razones
by Helena Grand
Summary: Cuanto tienes que aceptar que te equivocaste. Cuando sabes que debes de ser firme. Cuando te das cuenta lo que has perdido. Cuando es demasiado tarde para muchas cosas y Cuando te llenas de hubieras.


Razones

Cuanto tienes que aceptar que te equivocaste

Cuando llevas horas tendida en el frio piso, con la blusa mojada por tantas lagrimas y el rimen corrido dejando oscuros surcos en la piel deberías aceptar que estas más que mal, no solo por el dolor agudo y lascivo extendiéndose con cada respiración, ni por lo humillante que es encontrarse en el inhóspito piso de piedra de un cuarto de escobas.

Debes reconocer entonces cuando no se escuchan más que tus propios sollozos y lamentaciones que has tocado fondo. Que no hay una manera amable ni condescendiente para que rompan tu corazón en mil pedazos, de una forma que te permita salir airosa o un poco menos destruida.

Llega un momento que por más que quieras negarte a verlo, te encuentras de cara con la verdad y lo cierto es que ya lo sabías desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, quizás mucho antes de empezar, sabias con certeza que eso no te llevaría a ninguna parte y aun así te negaste a hacer caso a esa voz interior que te advertía que no te metieras en algo que sabias de antemano que no funcionaria.

Pero no te importaron las razones y fuiste cual cordero directo al matadero, tratando de ser positiva y creer que tu amor sería suficiente, que las cosas cambiarían, que eras lo suficiente mujer para convencerle que debía amarte, si no con la misma intensidad que lo hacías tu, si al menos un poco, para que todos tus esfuerzos valieran la pena.

Por eso le justificabas sus desplantes, confiando ciegamente en que cambiaria en un momento de claridad, tendría que darse cuenta que tu eras la mujer de su vida y que nadie, nadie podría amarlo de la misma manera en que lo amas tu.

Fuiste ciega y sorda a las advertencias y mira ahora las consecuencias.

Llega un momento en que se debe aceptar que las has cagado y es justo este momento que te encuentras abrazando tus piernas con los brazos, en una posición incómoda e incluso dolorosa, es que sabes que ya no te quedan ganas para seguir negando lo evidente.

Si te quedaba alguna duda de que era un estúpido impresentable, con el ego del tamaño del mundo y tan insensible como el calamar gigante, ahora no te quedaba ninguna. Y después de todo y a pesar de lo mucho que te duele tienes que reconocer que no ha sido su culpa, si no tuya.

Nunca te engaño. No puedes echarle la culpa cuando has sido la única responsable de estar tan hundida en la miseria. En ningún momento te mintió, ni oculto sus intenciones, no te lleno de promesas y solo tomo lo que tu misma le ofreciste en charola de plata.

Aceptaste sin rechistar sus condiciones y tomaste todo lo que te ofreció, dándole todo de ti, pero nunca te prometió que sería exclusivo. Y quizás ahí radica el mayor de tus problemas, porque si bien ya lo sabías, te negaste a creer que después de ti, hubiera otras.

¡Qué equivocada estabas! ¡Qué ingenua fuiste en suponer que le importabas! ¿Y a quien culpar de tus tragedias? Cuando tu misma cavaste el agujero negro en el que estas metida.

Cuando se ha cansado de llorar y las lagrimas se han secado en sus mejillas en nubarrones negros, cierra los ojos y aspira con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones, hacerlo duele, pero ahora ya no le queda espacio para mas lamentaciones, después de todo y a pesar de que se equivoco de manera monumental, no es del tipo de personas que se quedaran demasiado tiempo llorando por sus penas.

Mientras respira con lentitud, haciendo que su cerebro trabaje nuevamente de manera normal, ajusta un par de cosas y hace un recuento de los daños. Aun tumbada en el piso y abrazando sus piernas se obliga a pensar en esa atroz imagen donde Draco está entre las piernas de Parkinson retozando de lo lindo, en aquella aula abandonada donde con frecuencia se encontraban y que ahora se enteraba que era el lugar donde Malfoy llevaba a todas sus conquistas.

Se abrazo con más fuerza, al recordar cada detalle de ese momento. Había ido a buscarle precisamente a ese lugar secreto, después de buscarlo por todo el castillo sin éxito. Tenía la esperanza de pasar un rato agradable con él, pero cuál sería su sorpresa que sus fantasías se cumplían de una manera muy diferente.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, basto empujarla un poco para sentir que su corazón salía de su pecho y la sangre bajaba a sus pies.

Parkinson estaba tumbada en un escritorio viejo con la falda subida hasta las caderas, sin blusa, ni sostén. Gemía con fuerza y se aferraba a la espalda pálida de Draco, mientras este la penetraba con fuerza.

Un grito se atoro en su garganta y se quedo un par de minutos congelada, sintiendo como cada parte de su interior se rompía en un ruido sordo. A penas recupero un poco de cordura, salió corriendo y no teniendo donde más ir se encerró en aquel pequeño cuarto donde guardan escobas y cosas viejas e inservibles.

Suspiro de nuevo sintiendo otra oleada de dolor expandiéndose por su sistema, pero tenía que recobrar la cordura y para ello tenía que dejar de lado parte de su estupidez, para atenerse a los hechos.

El punto era que no podía reclamar nada, pues no tenía una relación con Malfoy. Habían estado junto los últimos dos meses, pero nunca se había establecido una relación formal, ni mucho menos. Por decisión propia se había entregado a él y de la misma manera se veían en aquella aula abandonada dos o tres veces por semana.

¿Qué derecho tenía entonces para reclamar algo? Lo cierto es que no tenía ningún derecho, ella misma se había engañado en suponer muchas cosas y ahora tenía que pagar un precio por su estupidez.

Se levanto con el cuerpo tembloroso, pero con un pensamiento firme. Había que sacar el valor y el orgullo Gryffindor y aprender a vivir por sus errores. No sería la primera vez que ocultara sus sentimientos y ahora más que nunca necesitaba recuperar un poco de la dignidad perdida.

Aliso su arrugada ropa y limpio su rostro lo mejor que pudo, aun así trato de pasar desapercibida el largo trayecto hasta su sala común. Tuvo un poco de suerte, después de todo la mayoría había salido esa tarde a Hogsmeade.

Exhausta emocionalmente se dio una larga ducha, se puso su pijama mas cómoda y se tumbo en su cama a dormir para dejar de pensar por un rato, el sueño tuvo piedad de ella y llego pronto para llevarla consigo a un lugar más amable que su realidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando sabes que debes de ser firme.

Pensativa suspira intentando poner atención a la clase, pero no puede, aun tiene un lio en la cabeza y no ayuda en mucho sentir una intensa mirada en su espalda. Sabe, sin necesidad de girar que Draco la observa, siempre lo hace y generalmente se pone tan ansiosa hasta que se pierden en algún pasillo solitario para besarse e intercambiar caricias, pero eso ya no va a ser posible. Se prometió no ser débil y caer es ese juego que sabe bien que no la llevara a ninguna parte.

La hora pasa lenta y cuando al fin termina, toma sus cosas para acomodarlas en su mochila, lo siente pasar a su lado y rosar su cadera aparentemente de manera accidental, sin embargo, ella sabe bien que trata de provocarla. Generalmente esperaría un rato para que los demás se hubieran marchado y después seguiría el camino que estaba segura tomaría el rubio, para perderse con él un rato. Ahora en contra de sus costumbres y de ese deseo que hace que su vientre se contraiga de deseo, se mantiene fuerte y toma el pasillo contrario a su siguiente clase.

Sabe que está molesto, furioso es una palabra más adecuada, cuando lo ve atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Valientemente levanta la barbilla y lo ignora al pasar a su lado. Sus ojos grises lanzan chispas de indignación, no está acostumbrado a esperar a nadie. Ella lo sabe y secretamente se siente un poco mejor al entender que es la primera en resistirse.

El ambiente esta tenso, conforme avanza la clase nota que su humor se va ennegreciendo a la par de esa mirada clavada en su espalda como un puñal. Ella trata de fingir que no lo nota, aunque sus nervios están crispados y su manos sudan. Pasa a su lado al salir, esta vez de manera violenta, la empuja y lejos de disculparse la mira de manera violenta como advertencia.

Sin necesidad de palabras sabe que está intentando advertirle que la esperara de nuevo y que no puede fallar, tiembla, porque si algo desea en ese momento más que nada, es ir a su encuentro y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras la recorre con caricias ansiosas antes de perderse en ella y hacerla tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Pero se resiste de nuevo, se atreve a sostenerle la mirada, con la poca firmeza que le queda y es entonces ella quien pasa a su lado y golpea su brazo con el suyo, siguiendo de largo, sin detenerse, lo deja plantado con esa mirada furiosa que ahora se tiñe de confusión.

Hermione no puede verlo, pero cuando sale, Draco se queda mirando a la puerta por la que a salido, con una mueca de desconcierto tatuada en el rostro y una sensación intensa de estarse perdiendo de algo.

Todo el jodido día a sido lo mismo, Granger lo evade y eso lo enfurece. Entra a su habitación dejando que por fin fluyan la frustración y coge todo cuanto tiene a la mano, haciéndolo pedazos. Cuando por fin se calma el lugar está hecho un lio y la furia aun sigue hirviendo en sus venas, pero no hay nada más que romper y eso lo enerva mas, porque sabe que ha perdido por primera vez el control.

Sabe que algo anda mal y no saber qué es exactamente lo enloquece, está acostumbrado a controlarlo todo y ahora que siente que se está saliendo de sus manos la situación eso lo turba y lo frustra de manera impresionante.

¿Quién demonios se cree esa mujercilla? Se pregunta rabioso e indignado, coge su varita y repara todo, haciendo que su habitación vuelva a ser el santuario de la pulcritud como antes. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, pasándose las manos por sus cabellos tratando de encontrar la cordura en sus pensamientos dispersos.

Repasa todo lo que ha ocurrido en el transcurso del día y no entiende por qué la estúpida de Granger no ha ido a verlo, solicita como siempre. No entiende esa actitud que ha tomado ahora, por que se resiste y lo evade, porque no obedece como siempre.

Dispuesto a obtener respuestas sale de nuevo en su búsqueda. Sabe muy bien dónde encontrarla y lo hace. Hermione está en la mesa de siempre con un libro entre las manos, puede notar cómo se pone tensa cuando lo siente a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunta con rabia, intentando controlar ese tono de reproche que salió sin permiso.

Serena baja el libro y levanta la mirada hasta toparse con ese par de ojos grises, se contiene de temblar.

- ¡No se dé que hablas! -Suelta con singular tranquilidad que hasta a ella asombra y sin más problemas retoma su lectura.

- No fuiste cuando te llame. -Recrimina bajando con su mano el libro para que lo mirara.

- Estaba ocupada y aun lo estoy, así que te agradecería que me dejaras terminar con mi lectura. -Lo ve apretar la mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo, aun lo mira a los ojos impasible con una tranquilidad que realmente no siente.

Malfoy trata por todos los medios contener su rabia y mostrarse firme e indiferente, pero no puede lograrlo del todo. Un sabor amargo se extiende en su boca y baja por su garganta hasta su estomago como acido ardiente.

- ¡Vamos ahora! -Dice exigente tomando su muñeca, sin importar quien pueda verlos, ahora lo que menos le interesa es que se den cuenta que tiene algo con la sabelotodo por excelencia, pues esta mas ocupado con salirse con la suya para eso.

- ¡No me apetece! -Se suelta con un suave tirón, liberando su muñeca.

- ¿No te apetece? -Pregunta sin poder creer lo que dice y ella solo se encoge de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada.

El chico tenia deseos de llevarla a la fuerza, de obligarla a que le dijera que demonios le pasaba, porque estaba actuando de manera tan extraña. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Asi que se levanto con elegancia y la miro con desprecio.

- No voy a esperar por ti. -Le advirtió.

- Me queda claro, no esperaba menos de ti. -Le soltó con veneno.

- Así lo has querido.

- Sí, así lo quiero Malfoy. -Sin esperar más salió del lugar y la castaña por fin mostro debilidad, mordió su labio para tragarse las suplicas y apretó con fuerza los puños para no llorar.

Sabía que debía ser firme, que no podía flaquear en ese momento. Estar con Draco era condenarse a ser infeliz, a conformase con las migajas y ella aspiraba a mucho mas que complacerse a ser un personaje de segunda.

Ahí es cuando el verdadero infierno se desata para Draco, quien no está acostumbrado a que le nieguen absolutamente nada y mucho menos si aquello que desea ya lo a probado alguna vez y no está dispuesto a dejarlo hasta que se haya hartado. Y eso no es el caso ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando te das cuenta lo que has perdido.

Apenas llego a la sala común de Slytherin barrio con la mirada el lugar, encontrando a su víctima, una rubios de ojos azules le miraba de manera lasciva, cruzando la pierna para mostrar más piel de la necesaria. Se acerco a ella, tomándola de la muñeca se alejo con rumbo a los cuartos de varones.

Astoria era tan buena como cualquier otra de sus amantes, quizás un poco mas joven, pero no menos interesante. Ella le agradaba lo suficiente para repetir, ese era un privilegió que pocas, muy pocas tenían, de hecho solo 3 formaban esa lista, la joven Astoria, la morena Pansy y la sabelotodo de Granger.

- Quítate la ropa. -Ordeno apenas llegaron a la habitación, obediente la rubio se desvistió sin ningún pudor mientras la miraba con los ojos grises llenos de deseo.

Desato su corbata sin apartar la vista de ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Tenía una piel blanca perfecta, unos pechos generosos, unas caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, además claro de un rostro realmente bello y el talento de encender la sangre de cualquiera, el incluido.

Necesitaba descargar sus ansias en ese cuerpo, perderse y no pensar en la estúpida leona y su desafiante actitud. Solo pensar en su nombre hizo que la sangre le ardiera, al igual que la piel.

Se lanzo a devorar los labios rojos de la rubia de manera violenta, sin consideraciones, no le importo los gemidos de dolor que escaparon cuando mordió sus labios con demasiada fuerza. No quería pensar, solo olvidarla a ella, a esa impertinente e insignificante mujer que lo había botado como nadie.

No tuvo consideración alguna, ni se detuvo en los preliminares, solo la empujo hacia la cama y se monto sobre ella abriendo sus piernas, en un solo movimiento entro en el cálido cuerpo de la rubia y esta grito entre el placer y el dolor, pero aguanto el salvajismo empleado confundiéndolo con una pasión ardiente que no existía en realidad.

Empujo con fuerza, queriendo entrar tan adentro para poder perderse, pero el destino se estaba encargando de jugar de manera cruel. Porque mientras movía sus caderas, tratando de no pensar en nada, su mente lo engaño y quien tenía bajo su cuerpo no era otra que Hermione.

Siendo sincero no amaba a Granger, se había vuelto un desafío conquistarla, tenerla en su cama, gritando su nombre inflo su ego y se sintió realmente poderoso, porque fue el primero y eso la marcaria para toda su vida, ahora le pertenecía y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Pero con el paso de los días, se encontró con la novedad de que encima del logro que suponía poseerla, le gustaba.

Disfrutaba de sus encuentros, toda ella era muy diferente a toda la mierda en la que estaba hundido desde siempre, era un soplo de aire fresco y era reconfortante. Fue fácil tomar todo de ella, tocar cada célula de su cuerpo y ver su transformación bajo sus brazos.

Ver como una tímida y simple chica podía tener tanto fuego y tanta devoción era algo verdaderamente sorprendente. Todo en ella era diferente, su ojos, su boca, esa expresión soñadora que adquiría cuando la besaba, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su piel caliente mientras entraba en ella, sus gemidos, esas palabras inconsistentes que salían de su boca entre suspiros.

Fue a Hermione a la que vio de repente bajo su cuerpo y solo eso basto para transformarlo, para entrar mas lentamente en su cuerpo, beber de sus labios, besar la piel bronceada de su cuello, sus hombros y apresar en su boca su pecho.

De repente no era Astoria era Hermione con su cabello castaño y rizado desparramando en la almohada, era sus dientes torturando su labio para ahogar los gemidos de placer, eran sus ojos brillantes de amor los que le veían.

Era ella lo único que necesitaba para desasearse en esa explosión de éxtasis y cayo exhausto sobre su cuerpo apretando los ojos y el corazón latiendo desaforado, sin embargo, basto que los abriera para darse cuenta que no era ella y se sintió endemoniadamente vacio.

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió hecho una fiera, nadie era suficiente y ahora se daba cuenta. La quería solo a ella, solo a Granger.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando es demasiado tarde para muchas cosas

A Draco le llevo un mes mas caer en cuenta lo mucho que la necesitaba, esa noche con Astoria se dio cuenta que Granger era importante en su vida, pero se negó a aceptarlo y guardo silencio esperando que cayera de nuevo en sus redes, pero no fue asi.

Con el paso de los días la vio alejarse por completo, a pesar de las muchas veces que la busco de manera directa e indirecta, ya sin importar que los demás se dieran cuenta de su obsesión, pero ya era tarde y lo supo aquel día.

Cansado de esperar que fuera ella a su encuentro, busco la manera de acorralarla una tarde de sábado y la llevo a aquella aula vacía que siempre utilizaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- No se a lo que te refieres.

- ¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo Granger! -Dijo exasperado.

- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Porque me evitas?

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¡Lo es! Porque cada vez que te busco me evades, hace mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber la razón?

- Al menos merezco una explicación

- Me canse de estar a la deriva, de ofrecerte todo de mí y no recibir nada a cambio. Se que no me prometiste nada desde el momento en que me entregue a ti, sabía muy bien como serian las cosas, pero llegue a un punto donde esto ya no es suficiente, donde quiero algo que tú no puedes darme.

- No sé de lo que hablar. -Fue lo único que atino el rubio a decir y se gano una sonrisa triste de la castaña.

- Quiero ser feliz, tan simple como eso. Y se que tu no puedes hacerme feliz porque no me quieres. -Draco intento contestar pero la chica puso un dedo sobre sus labios. -No puedes ofrecerme lo que quiero. Verte aquí con Parkinson me abrió los ojos, tú no eres hombre de una mujer y yo soy muy de un solo hombre, así que todo está dicho Draco, es tarde para muchas cosas, nos conocemos demasiado bien como para saber que terminaras lastimándome y yo terminare odiándote por eso.

Hermione salió de esa aula con el corazón aun roto y latiendo por Malfoy, pero sabía que todo cuanto había dicho era cierto y seguir así solo le traería amargura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando te llenas de hubieras

Muchos años habían pasado desde ese último encuentro entre Hermione y Draco, cada uno siguió caminos distintos, pero como ocurre con frecuencia ciertos caminos se cruzan de nuevo de manera inevitable.

Se cruzaron en el callejón Diagon y se miraron largamente a la distancia, Malfoy la miro anhelante y Granger con un dejo de nostalgia. Un pequeño pelirrojo salió de una de las tiendas y abrazo con fuerza a la castaña, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Fue cuando la vio tan feliz, que se dio cuenta que esa pudo ser su vida, que pudo estar a lado de esa brillante mujer y que ese pequeño pudo haber sido su hijo, sin embargo, su vida fue muy diferente porque nunca tuvo el valor de ser el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Hermione Granger tenia razón, su vida estaba demasiado retorcida para cambiar, el hubiera terminado lartimandola y ella lo hubiera odiado siempre por ello. Con ese pensamiento se alejo mientras escuchaba la risa alegre del hijo de Granger.

Su vida estaba lleno de hubieras, pero no habia nada que deseara mas que haber merecido el amor de esa mujer.


End file.
